


Teenage Dream

by EvanHarr98



Series: Songfic Series [13]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Grian is so pure, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Memories, Mumbo is adorable, Sleep, Songfic, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:16:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanHarr98/pseuds/EvanHarr98
Summary: You make me feel like I'm living a, teenage, dreamThe way you turn me onI, can't, sleepLet's runawayAnd don't ever look backDon't ever look back
Relationships: Mumbo Jumbo/Grian
Series: Songfic Series [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711198
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	Teenage Dream

**Author's Note:**

> A special thank you to GalixaCraze for this suggestion, I tried my best make this into a songfic and I hope I did your request justice. :D
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this one!

_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on_   
_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong_   
_I know you get me, so I'll let my walls come down._

The night was silent outside Grian's base, the soft sound of lapping water was all Mumbo could hear as he lay beside his boyfriend, eyes fixed on his sleeping form. He felt a grin spread across his face as he admired the sleeping man's beauty. His hair was delicately mussed and spread across the pillow in a perfect golden halo, his features had softened in the wake of slumber, all the lines of expression that usually creased his features had been ironed out in the depth of the man's relaxation. 

_Before you met me, I was alright_   
_But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life_   
_Now every February, you'll be my valentine._

Grian whimpered in his sleep and tugged Mumbo's arm tighter around himself as he snuggled deeper into the pillows, his eyes creased as his brow furrowed, his lip pouting delicately. Mumbo desperately wanted to kiss those soft lips, but the risk of waking the smaller man was too high and he restrained himself from doing so, seemingly content with watching his lover in the throes of sleep.

_Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets, just love_   
_We can dance until we die_   
_You and I, we'll be young forever_

Before Grian had joined the hermitcraft server, Mumbo had been a member of four seasons, having joined in season two. Although the other hermits had tried their best to welcome the moustached man, Mumbo had never felt as though he fit in with them. The members of the server had already carved out and separated into their groups of respective friends, leaving Mumbo the lonely new guy, a new guy who had no one but himself and his Redstone. 

_You make me feel like I'm living a, teenage, dream_   
_The way you turn me on. I, can't, sleep_   
_Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back._

Iskall had befriended Mumbo, in those early days. Having taught the man to fly with the elytra and helping out with the larger, more complicated, Redstone contraptions. The older man had showered the younger with friendship and kindness, however, it still didn't fill the void that had developed and nestled itself in Mumbo's heart. He was endlessly grateful to have such an amazing friend in the Swedish man, however, he just knew that he could never truly be happy. Iskall had Stress and was close friends with Rendog. Outside of the Swede, Mumbo had no one. 

_My, heart, stops when you look at me_   
_Just, one, touch, now baby I believe_   
_This, is, real, so take a chance_   
_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

Loneliness has a distinct way of ruining a person. It settles itself at the pit of your belly and slowly feeds off your lack of interaction. As Mumbo delved deeper into his Redstone contraptions, he could feel his soul shrivelling into dust, it was dog-eared and moth-bitten. While he was invited to join many of the different communal games and prank wars, he rarely enjoyed them, they seemed to highlight his lack of companionship. 

_We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach_   
_Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets_   
_I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece_   
_I'm complete._

When season six began, Mumbo had prepared himself for yet another year of no one. Another long expanse of pain, of heartbreak. Blue eyes, messy blond curls and a short man with so much personality he could make a black hole brighter than the sun had reached out to him. The soft voice was a gentle ice pack to his forehead in the summer months, his tinkling laugh was the warm blanket that he needed during the harsh winters. Grian had found him.

_Let's go all the way tonight. No regrets, just love_   
_We can dance until we die_   
_You and I, we'll be young forever._

Mumbo and Grian had become inseparable. Their bases were next to one another, they spent the majority of their time together, and when they weren't side by side, they were working on their shared projects. Mumbo remembered how Grian would sneak into his base, while he was asleep - or at least that was what Grian had thought - and sing to him. He remembered the buzzing excitement in his chest as he was asked to join BuildStone, which was later transformed to the name Architech. He finally had a place in the world, finally had someone.

_You make me feel like I'm living a, teenage, dream_   
_The way you turn me on, I, can't, sleep_   
_Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

Grian was the first to express his true feelings. The two had become distant, it had pained Mumbo greatly, but his fear of losing Grian over the crush that he had developed for the blond was too much for him to bear. He was certain that his heart would have shattered, had Grian abandoned him. Mumbo had been alone in his base, eyes fixed on the stars above, begging for an answer to his questions, when he heard the slightly tearful but stern voice interrupt his prayers. Mumbo had glanced back to the other hermit, only to be met with the man dragging Mumbo towards him by the lapels of his suit, and connecting their lips in a searing kiss. 

At the memory, Mumbo pressed his fingers to where Grian had kissed. Although that night had been so long ago, he thought he could still feel the whispers of the man's lips rubbing across his own, that stubborn but playful tongue that had engaged with his in a dance to dominance. Mumbo gazed lovingly at the sleeping man, if it hadn't been for Grian, well, he wasn't sure where he would have ended up.

_My, heart, stops when you look at me_   
_Just, one, touch, now baby I believe_   
_This, is, real, so take a chance_   
_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_   
_Be your teenage dream tonight let you put your hands on me_   
_In my skin-tight jeans be your teenage dream tonight_

"M'mby?" Grian whined, waking from his slumber, eyes flickering against the light of the now rising sun. Mumbo glanced down to the puddle of adorable sleepy man and grinned. 

"Yes, love?"

"How long have you been watching me sleep?" He asked, a knowing smirk spreading across his face. Mumbo felt his cheeks heat and he glanced away. 

At Mumbo's reaction, Grian's hand lifted to cup his cheek. "Hey? What's wrong?" He asked. Tears pricked at Mumbo's eyes, he shook his head, that tightening, clasping its hand around all the words that were ready to stream from his chest. He sniffled and rubbed at his cheeks, swiping away the tears.

"I was... Just remembering everything..." He whimpered. "I was so alone... I love you so much..." Grian's face softened at Mumbo's blubbering response, he smiled to his lover and gently tugged the man into his chest, wrapping his arms around him, kissing his watery cheeks.

"Shhh. It's okay, I know, but I'm here now." 

Mumbo let himself be tugged down to Grian and trembled at the force of the loving cacoon that the man formed around his wrecked body. He sobbed at his lover's words and stammered out his response.

"Will you ever leave me?" Mumbo asked,

"Never."

_You, make, me feel like I'm living a, teenage, dream_   
_The way you turn me on_   
_I, can't, sleep_   
_Let's runaway_   
_And don't ever look back_   
_Don't ever look back_

**Author's Note:**

> So, we are coming to the end of the songfic series. I have three more requests to work through and then we will be marking this series as complete. 
> 
> I will still take requests and will quite happily write more songfics, but I would like to focus on my other works, so please feel free to ask for another songfic, but I cannot promise when or how soon it will be until it's posted.
> 
> Thank you all for your support and I hope you're all staying safe! 
> 
> I'll see you all in the next one :D


End file.
